In recent years communication networks have expanded service to provide various types of data transmission in addition to voice communications, such as short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), electronic mail, internet browsing, etc. The growth in services has led to increased network performance requirements. In order to meet the needs of users, communication networks may be designed based on technical requirements needed to provide the various types of data transmission.